


Morning Glow

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Sougo and Woz share an intimate moment before their big day.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Morning Glow

How exciting was it, that today was to be one of many new, wondrous days to come?

Woz reached out, gently brushing tousled brown hair from Sougo’s sleeping face, feeling somewhat… Odd. 

Sougo shifted a little, his head turning towards Woz’s pale hand. A small, sleepy smile slowly split across his lips.

“Mmm.. cold hand. Woz?” Soft eyes fluttered open moments later, and Woz gave a gentle nod, something warm swelling in his chest at the sight of him. 

“I’m here, my--”

“Nuh-uh.” A pout crossed Sougo’s lips, and Woz felt himself somewhat taken aback.

“Pardon?” Woz frowned, watching as Sougo dragged his other hand out from the blanket he was nestled under and reached up, tugging Woz down so he could cling to his arm. 

“Is there something I’m perhaps missing?” Woz pressed his free hand to the wall to keep himself from falling on to the bed. 

“I keep tellin’ you, it’s weird to have the whole  _ waga maou _ thing going when we’re about to get married.” Sougo huffed, one of his cheeks puffing out as he gave a light yank on Woz’s arm. 

“Then… am I to call you  _ danna-sama _ ? Or…” Woz wasn’t sure he was allowed to feel the flutter of happiness that rose in his chest as he pressed a knee to the bed, eyes on Sougo as Sougo began to sit up, a little flush forming on his cheeks.

“Mmhm.  _ Danna-sama, Shujin, Otto…. _ ” Sougo listed off the different titles, and Woz felt himself smiling slightly.

Tomorrow, Woz was to receive Tokiwa Sougo’s name as his own. 

It was a gesture that, though the words were left unspoken, meant everything to Woz, who had no past or connections to himself outside of his original role as a Quartzer. 

The dreams he had never thought of, the present he lived in that had meant nothing under the shadow of a prophetic book, none of it could have ever managed to prepare him to even contemplate life as not a loyal servant, but rather, an equal to one who loved him, 

“I’m sure you’d love that.” Woz lowered his head as Sougo put a hand to his shoulder and brought him forward to press a kiss to Woz’s forehead. 

“Then, you can call me…” 

“Sougo…” Although he wasn’t unused to Sougo’s name, the absence of his surname was foreign on Woz’s tongue, but it had Sougo smiling brightly, and suddenly, his arm wrapped around Woz’s waist, pulling him close until their lips met. 

The first few seconds were unpleasant; Sougo had just woken up, his teeth weren’t even brushed, but all of Woz’s finicky thoughts dissipated as their kiss deepened, Sougo’s hand sliding up the back of Woz’s dark green turtle neck and spreading out, rubbing softly up and down his spine.

A small noise escaped the back of Woz’s throat as Sougo’s other hand came to rest on his thigh, thumb brushing inwards in light circles that immediately sent little pleasured sparks running through Woz’s belly. Then, their kiss broke, but Woz wanted more, he could tell by the look in Sougo’s eyes that he felt the same. 

Brushing the blankets aside, Woz let Sougo pull him onto the bed, and the other male sat up, their lips meeting again in a hungry, messy frenzy as Woz began to work the buttons of Sougo’s nightshirt open. He was barely sitting in Sougo’s lap, but already he could feel the firm, growing hardness against the underside of his thigh. 

Woz broke the kiss, hand brushing down Sougo’s chest as he reached for the waistband of Sougo’s pants, cheeks flushing as the desire to please was rising in him. 

“Woz…?” Sougo swallowed, watching as Woz gave a tug, freeing Sougo’s erection from his pants. He took it in his hand as he glanced up, a little smirk taking his lips. 

“Yes?” He began to rub, pace gentle, relishing in the little gasp that fell from Sougo’s lips as his eyes fell shut for several moments. Without warning him, Woz leaned in and took him in his mouth. 

“Ah-- You’re so.. Sly…” Sougo’s cheeks lit up, a pleased grin crossing his lips as he opened his eyes, reaching out to brush locks of inky black hair from Woz’s face as he began to suck and lick, head bobbing back and forth and tongue swirling around wherever he could manage.

In Woz’s opinion, he wasn’t the best at these actions, though he was well practiced. Still, he enjoyed every little hitch of Sougo’s breath, and the way his thighs trembled and struggled not to close around Woz’s head as Woz flattened his tongue, lapping away at the underside of his cock, only to swirl the tip of his tongue around the leaking head of Sougo’s cock. 

Humming softly, nearly inaudibly, Woz raised his head from off of Sougo and took his cock in his hand again, pumping slowly as he looked up to Sougo while the other males hips raised to thrust into Woz’s hand. 

“Is it good… Sougo?” After adding Sougo’s name to his question, Sougo suddenly slapped a hand over his own mouth, moaning muffled as he came. Several ropes of white shot out, landing in splatters over Sougo’s chest and belly as Woz worked him through his orgasm, touch still gentle and firm. 

“Woz…” Sougo sighed, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before opening again, smiling lazily before suddenly, Woz found himself being tugged up, hands hurriedly fumbling for Woz’s tight black jeans. Woz wanted to make a comment poking fun at Sougo’s haste, but the look in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks, and the warmth and comfort of it all had Woz straining painfully in his pants, so all he could do was assist Sougo in peeling off his bottom layers until he was seated in Sougo’s lap, their lips colliding together once more as Sougo grabbed two handfuls of Woz’s rear, his softened cock hardening once again under Woz while he massaged round globes back and forth.

A little smirk crossed Woz’s lips and he broke their kiss, leaning back onto Sougo until he felt the hot, hardened flesh prodding him, delightfully close to penetration. Arms wrapping around Sougo’s neck, Woz leaned in, lips close to his ear. 

“I’m all ready for you,  _ my lord _ .” Under him, Sougo trembled slightly, the teasing perhaps a little too much for him at the moment. Shifting, Woz reached down, beginning to guide Sougo into him as Sougo reached up, warm, firm hands running up his sides and to his chest, then down again to take his hips. 

“Woz…” He spoke again, voice softer, deeper, making Woz quiver as he felt the slow stretch of Sougo entering him. 

Suddenly, Sougo pushed his hips down, and in the blink of an eye, Woz felt every last bit of him there was to offer. He cried out in surprise, hands gripping Sougo’s shoulders for support as Sougo started thrusting up into him with a rough, brutal pace that was much too fast.

“W-- So.. So fast… Mm..  _ Ahn! _ ” Every thrust was hitting him deep, filling him almost painfully. Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped, his thrusts turning into shallow, gentle rocking as he tugged Woz down for a kiss, moving quickly from lips to neck as Woz moaned, already panting and nearing what he was certain was his climax. 

“Is it good, Woz…?” Sougo questioned, voice soft. His teeth closed around Woz’s neck, sucking around the small mouthful of skin for several moments as Woz whimpered, swallowing thickly, unable to keep the small dribble of drool from escaping his parted lips. 

“Y-yes… It’s go-  _ Mmm--  _ Good! T-too slow… Please, faster... “ The pace he had started with had been so brutal, but now that Sougo had slowed, it was like he was going  _ too  _ slow, motions shallow and barely reaching the spots Woz needed. 

“Ohhh? But Woz… You said I was too fast, but now you want me to go harder? So demanding of your king…” Woz didn’t have to look to see the grin spread across Sougo’s lips; he could feel it against his neck and could picture it sitting perfectly on Sougo’s soft features. Angelic to see, but demonic with intent. 

A small curse fell from Woz’s lips as Sougo suddenly halted his movements all together, one of his hands running up the back of Woz’s shirt and spreading over his back, finger tips warm. Woz released a shaky breath, his toes curling a little as he tilted his head to look down at Sougo, confused.

“M-my--”

“You want it deep and hard, don’t you Woz? Why don’t you guide me, then? Show me how deep you want it, and where.” As though to demonstrate, Sougo snapped his hips upwards, causing Woz to let out a mewl of surprise. He gave a small nod, arms tightening around Sougo’s neck a little as he began to raise himself up from Sougo’s lap, eyes falling shut as he felt every centimetre drag out from inside him, only to lower himself back down, panting from exertion. He wasn’t used to doing it all himself, as Sougo was a fan of jumping right in and taking control. 

“Ehhh? You’re not that interested, huh?” Sougo’s hand began to rub up and down Woz’s back, sending small chills running up and down his spine. Woz let out a small whine, trying to fuck himself on Sougo as he moved his hips up and down, but it just wasn’t the same as when Sougo grabbed him and hit all those sweet spots. 

“Maybe I should give you some help?” Sougo bit his lip, letting out a soft moan as Woz ground himself downwards. Woz gave a quick, eager nod, letting out a small cry as Sougo thrust upwards into him again, his other arm coming around Woz’s back to hold him as they both rocked into one another. 

Was this to be what he got to look forward to, every day? Waking up besides Sougo, being held by Sougo and just  _ existing _ with him? Woz moaned, Sougo’s name falling from his lips without a single honorific. He had never thought someone like him, just one of many pawns to time, could live this way, and yet--

A harsh gasp escaped Woz, cry caught in his throat as he felt Sougo release inside him without so much as a single warning. Hot fluid filled him, making him cry out again as he felt himself come, body tense as they clung to one another for several moments. Then, Sougo’s forehead dropped against his shoulder and he sighed before looking up with a cheerful little grin. 

“You wanna go again?” Leaning back a little, Woz rolled his eyes and looked down, about to reply when Sougo leaned up, pressing a kiss to his nose. Woz felt heat rise in his cheeks, feeling Sougo twitch back to life inside him once more. 

“C’mon, Woz~ It’s the last time we’ll be doing it as an unmarried couple…” Sougo grinned, eyes gleaming. Woz was about to reply when the door was thrown open.

“Tokiwa! Are you ever gonna get out of--”

“Geiz! You can’t just--  _ Sougo?! _ ”

“Woz too?!”

As quickly as they had appeared to ruin the moment, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were gone, the door being yanked shut as Tsukuyomi ushered him away to give Sougo and Woz privacy. If he weren’t so stunned by the sudden intrusion, Woz might have found it ridiculous.

“Ahhh… Mood’s gone.” Sougo huffed, letting Woz finally climb off of him. Sougo stretched, watching Woz for a few moments as he began to gather his clothes. He had just showered, but now he was in need of  _ another.  _

Yanking off his shirt, Woz slipped on a robe and began to make his way to the door, new clothes under one arm. He paused and glanced back, his head tilting to the side a little. 

“You’re free to join me…  _ danna-sama _ .” Pulling open the door, Woz didn’t have to look back to see Sougo jumping up from the bed, eagerness in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be delicious angst but i decided that we get to have happy gays being happy and in love, instead.   
> Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my friends at Toku Slide, for our one year anniversary as a chat dedicated to creative works <3


End file.
